


Slipping

by ANannyMouse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, POV Pearl (Steven Universe), Spoilers, all the gems besides pearl and jasper are only briefly mentioned, honestly i might rewrite/revise this later, this is too short to be an actual fic but too long to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANannyMouse/pseuds/ANannyMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the space in her hand where Jasper's fingers had slipped through. If she had just been a bit quicker, she thought, maybe her hands wouldn't feel so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

She had never realized how large Jasper’s fingers were. Garnet had told her, of course, of Jasper’s hulking figure, and she had witnessed it for herself on the beach. But that didn’t prepare her for the feeling of one of those fingers slipping through her hand, leaving only the muggy island air in it’s wake. She wanted to scream; why would the world let her feel that small amount of the gem if it wouldn’t let her keep them?

She kept thinking about it as they walked to the warp pad. Glancing at Lapis only brought back her remorse over the gem. They had worked so hard, but had only managed to save one part of the fusion. A part of Pearl knew that if they had instead lost Lapis, Steven would have been crushed, but she couldn’t help but think about what would have happened if all the gems hadn’t been concentrated on Lapis.

Her hand got cold where the finger had slipped through. No amount of rubbing her hands together could return the warmth.

If she had just been bit quicker, maybe she could have saved her. If Amethyst had been able to save Lapis, she should have been able to grab Jasper. 

Pearl didn’t know why she cared- Jasper had insulted her and beaten her friends up; she shouldn’t be feeling such remorse for the loss of a villain like her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about her limp body sliding through the crack, powerless to stop anything. Maybe it was because Pearl knew what it was like to feel helpless, trapped, with no way to change the events happening around her. Maybe she just felt an obligation to protect all those around her. Maybe, she thought with a snort, it was just because she had a thing for larger women. But in all honestly, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Rose Quartz and Steven had finally rubbed off on her, that she was finally seeing that everyone deserved a second chance.

Maybe one day, she’d have the chance to save Jasper again. And maybe one day, she’d be quick enough to help her. But until then, the thought of the orange gem would stay with her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Jaspearl trash but I don't think that comes as a surprise to anybody  
> I know this fic is really bad as I wrote it last night in maybe twenty minutes so i'm probably going to revise it later.


End file.
